Les ramens
by MetE.NaruSasu
Summary: Lorsque la nourriture passe avant tout. Cette fiction sera un mélange de ramens, de coup de colères, de chantages, de délires et d'un torrent de sex (non-amateurs, s'abstenir) Yaoi. NaruSasu


**Les ramens**

Dans un village s'appelant Konoha, vivaient deux personnes. Deux garçons pour être plus précis. Un qui s'appelait Naruto, jeune garçon blond, aux yeux incroyablement bleus et un sourire ravageur qui faisait craquer la plupart des filles du village. L'autre s'appelait Sasuke, jeune garçon brun, aux yeux étrangement noirs et un sourire hautain qui laisser autant un goût amer aux garçon, qu'un goût délicieux auprès de la gente féminine. Ces deux garçons étaient meilleurs amis, provoquant jalousie auprès de ses messieurs. Mais, ce qu'ignoraient tout le monde, c'est qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis dans l'ombre et le secret. On pouvait appeler ça, des sex friend même si, sans se l'avouer, ces deux là avaient quand même quelques sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Un soir, après une autre nuit torride, notre chère bombe sexuelle blonde eu une idée.  
«-Hey Sas'ke, si on allait à Ichiraku, j'ai faim.  
-Est ce que j'ai une tête à aller sortir tard le soir pour aller manger des ramens baka? Dit le fameux Sas'ke d'un ton impassible et sans appel.  
-Allez Sas'ke, j'ai faim et j'ai envie de ramens. Supplia Naruto comme un garçon de 5 ans qui supplie sa mère pour un quelconque jeu dans un magasin.  
-Ta toujours envie de ramens teme, et moi ça me répugne à force donc fou moi la paix et va manger tes ramens tout seul.  
Après avoir dit ça d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir et acerbe, monsieur sa majesté Uchiwa se leva pour allez prendre une douche.  
-Pfff, t'es pas marrant Sas'ke.»  
Décidé à bouder, Naruto se leva s'habiller et partit prendre ses ramens.

En chemin, Naruto croisa sa meilleure amie Sakura qui le salua d'un signe de tête et alla à sa rencontre pour prendre de ses nouvelles et bien sûre celle de l'Uchiwa sur qui elle avait des vues depuis l'enfance.  
«-Alors Naruto, comment tu vas? Et Sasuke, il va bien?  
-Doucement Sakura chan, une seule question à la fois. Oui moi ça peut allez, j'étais parti manger quelques ramens et Sasuke bah oui, toujours aussi froid et teme que d'habitude.  
-Aah, je parie que vous vous êtes disputés.  
-Ouais, mais bon c'est rien Sakura chan, il m'énerve juste avec son air hautain, sa façon d'être, il est toujours difficile et...  
Naruto venait tout juste de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase sous l'air interrogatif et surpris de Sakura.  
-Ooh Sakura, désolé je dois vraiment y allez, salut.» Le blond venait de partir vers le stand d'Ichiraku en laissant en plan la pauvre fille aux cheveux rose.

_ Sasuke héhé tu vas voir ce que je te prépare, je peux t'assurer que tu mangeras des ramens dorénavant._ Sur ces vicieuses pensées, notre bombe sexuelle venait d'acheter 6 bols de ramens et partait maintenant en courant vers son appartement où un beau brun l'attendait.

«-Je suis rentré!  
Un blond venait de gueuler dans un appartement, en même temps de fermer la porte derrière lui. Un brun surgit de la salle de bain, avec juste une serviette entourant sa taille et quelques gouttes glissant sur son torse et continuant leurs routes sous la serviette. Naruto regardait ses gouttes envieux, voulant lui aussi parcourir le même chemin.  
-T'aurais pu éviter de gueuler usuratonkachi.  
Enlevant le blond de sa contemplation très intéressante, Naruto regarda Sasuke avec une pointe d'envie et de désir et s'approcha de sa proie d'une manière bestiale bien décider à faire de cette envie, une réalité. Sasuke, ne sachant pas ce qui arrive à son meilleur ami et amant qui 30 minute avant était entrain de bouder et de lui faire une crise, se recula prudemment de son chasseur jusqu'à se coller au mur. Naruto se rapprocha encore de son future «casse croûte» jusqu'à se coller et se frotter à lui d'une façon aguicheuse et de lui murmurer à l'oreille de sa voix sensuelle et devenu rocailleuse par l'envie:  
-Et Sas'ke, tu sais que tu m'excites là? J'ai bien envie de te prendre là maintenant brutalement jusqu'à que tu hurles mon nom et que je me déverse en toi.  
Sasuke, excité plus qui le devrait par les paroles assez vulgaires que venait de prononcer Naruto, tressaillit et gémit d'impatience. Naruto, fière de son petit effet, ne perdit pas une seconde pour contenter son teme qui commençait à se faire impatient. Le blond commença une joute buccale avec son partenaire, explorant sa cavité, entament un délicieux combat contre sa jumelle qu'il gagna bien évident tout en se frottant au brun. Sasuke n'en pouvant plus, commença à arracher ou plutôt, déchirer la chemise de Naruto, et à parsemer de ses fine mains blanches le torse musclé et bronzé de Naruto. Le blond, qui ne voulait pas rester passif plus longtemps, enleva la serviette de Sasuke et lécha son cou tout en donnant de puissant coup de bassin, ce qui excita encore plus Sasuke, que Naruto remarqua de suite vu à une légère grosseur en bas de Sasuke qui se trouva à l'air libre maintenant. L'adorateur de ramens, entreprit de masser son érection qui devait gêner le brun, et s'empressa de le faire. Un long gémissement sortie de la bouche de l'Uchiwa qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas alerter les voisins. Naruto commença de lents vas et viens avec sa main sur la verge bien tendue de Sasuke tout en caressant le torse imberbe du brun de son autre main. Sasuke, jeta sa tête en arrière et mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher le plus possible de crier son bonheur. En voyant que la tension et la chaleur commençaient à monter, Naruto arrêta tout mouvement pour le plus grand malheur de Sasuke et repartit comme ci de rien était vers la cuisine où il entreprit de chauffer ses précieuses ramens. Sasuke ne comprenant pas ce qui venait se passer, commença à ressentir une violente colère monter en lui et cria au baka blond:  
-Non mais tu fais quoi là!? Tu commence à me chauffer et à presque me faire atteindre l'orgasme et d'un coup tu t'arrêtes et part manger tes foutu ramens, mais tu te fous de la gueule de qui teme!?  
Naruto amusé par le comportement du brun décida de pousser un peu plus la patience de celui-ci et dit en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce que son coéquipier lui dit:  
-Euh..Sas'ke, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Il y a un problème?  
Sasuke sentant ses dernières limites s'effriter tout comme son masque qui d'habitude est impassible, hurla à son amant:  
-NON MAIS MA PAROLE, TU TE FOUS VRAIMENT DE MA GUEULE EN PLUS. DEPECHE TOI DE VENIR TOUT DE SUITE ME BAISER ET FINIR CE QUE T'AS COMMENCÉ USURATONKACHI!  
Naruto, vraiment amusé par la situation décida de mettre son plan à exécution et de faire son chantage en espérant que son beau brun marche dedans parce que lui aussi doit dire qu'il est pas mal excité là.  
-Tutututu, Sa-su-ke, ne va pas trop vite. Si tu veux vraiment que je te prenne brutalement contre ce mur, il faut que tu me promettes un truc avant.  
Sasuke voyant sa colère passer à de la surprise dit d'un ton impatient tout en tapant un pied par terre:  
-Je savais qu'il y avait un truc derrière tout ça, qu'est ce que tu veux dobe, et vite qu'on en finisse avec ça.  
Naruto, voyant Sasuke coopératif enfin pour l'instant, joue le tout pour le tout et dit d'un ton presque évident:  
-Tu dois me promettre qu'à partir de maintenant, tu dois manger quand je le veux et ça peux être à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, des ramens.  
Sasuke plus que surpris par cette annonce, regarda son amant ébahis. Manger, quand l'autre baka le voudra, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, ces fichues ramens? Non mais ce dobe le prenait pour qui, un pigeon? Bien sûre qu'il allait refuser, on ne dupe pas un Uchiwa. Quand Sasuke, allez mettre ses pensées sur paroles, Naruto lui coupa l'initiative en lui disant:  
-Attention Sas'ke, fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire. Pas de ramens, pas de baise donc c'est toi qui décide. Si tu ne veux pas faire cette effort, je le ferais pas pour toi et tu devras te «soulager» tout seul dorénavant.  
Sasuke, interloquer par les paroles de son coéquipier et ne voyant pas son excitation retomber de sitôt décida tout de même d'abdiquer même si sa fierté d'Uchiwa en prenait un bon coup:  
-C'est bon usuratonkachi, t'as gagné. Je veux bien manger tes putains de ramen du moment que tu me baises vite et bien.»  
Parfait, se dit Naruto. Fière de son petit chantage, le blond se releva et se remit à la même position qu'il était auparavant. Sans plus de cérémonie et de préparation, Naruto détacha et baissa son jeans, souleva la jambe de l'Uchiwa et s'enfonça dans l'antre chaude de Sasuke. Le brun lâcha un cri de douleur mêlé au plaisir. Naruto attendant que son brun s'habitue à sa présence, attendit avant d'entamer ses vas et viens. Quand, il estima que Sasuke c'était assez détendue pour pouvoir commencer, il commença a bouger lentement en lui d'avant en arrière. Sasuke, sentant toujours l'inconfort mais moins qu'avant, commença a bouger lui aussi en rythme avec les mouvements de son sex friend. Naruto, excité plus que jamais, se déhancha de plus en plus rapidement en Sasuke. Rejetant la tête en arrière, les joues et la lèvre rouge à force d'être mordiller, ses cheveux collant à cause de la sueur sur son front, voilà quelle vision érotique l'Uchiwa offrait à son amant. Amant qui revigorer après cette vision plus que charnelle, accéléra, allant toujours plus vite et plus fort à la demande de son partenaire. Cognant sa prostate avec force et délectation, Naruto donna un dernier coup brusque et se déversa en Sasuke, ce que Sasuke ne tarda pas à faire en se déversant entre leurs deux corps et en criant le nom de son amant. Épuisé, les deux garçons se glissèrent à terre et s'endormirent à même le sol.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla dans un lit douiller avec un mal de reins affreux. Ce relevant tant bien que mal, l'Uchiwa se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se doutait que l'Uzumaki s'y trouvait. Comme il l'avait prédit, le blond y était bien là entrain de préchauffer des ramens.  
«-Bonjours Sas'ke, bien dormit? Dit Naruto d'un sourire goguenard.  
-Hn.  
Pas déstabiliser du tout par la réponse du brun, Naruto entreprit de lui faire rappeler son chantage d'hier.  
-Bon allez, je t'ai fait préchauffer un bol de ramen pour le petit déjeuner, bonne appétit Sas'ke.»  
Sasuke qui allait protester se souvient soudainement du chantage de la veille et se retint de toute protestation sous le rire moqueur de Naruto.  
Et oui, comme l'avait dit Naruto, Sasuke allait en manger maintenant des ramens. Ne jamais contrarier un Naruto, Sasuke l'a appris à ses dépends.


End file.
